


Казалось бы, при чём тут Дэдпул

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квентину нужна домашка по математике, а Эван в ней шарит. Сложить эти два факта и ... казалось бы, как в этой истории замешан Дэдпул?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Казалось бы, при чём тут Дэдпул

**Author's Note:**

> Обед — райский период в любой школе, что уж говорить о школе имени Джин Грей, где в свободное время ты не только можешь зависнуть с друзьями и общаться, но и пару раз спасти мир, если способности позволяют. Конечно, в дурную погоду все студенты могут спокойно отобедать в столовой, но, если на улице приятно жарит солнце и дует прохладный ветерок, кто в своём уме устоит от соблазна перекусить на свежем воздухе? Тем более когда после десяти минут обеда остаётся ещё тридцать для того, чтобы понежиться на траве, почитать интересную книгу или сыграть в мутантский баскетбол со своими приятелями. Кощунственно было бы упускать такую возможность.

Эван сидел под алмазным деревом во дворе школы, сосредоточенно жуя бутерброд с копченой индейкой и читая методичку "Теория вероятностей в карточных играх" за авторством Реми Лебо. Ничто не предвещало беды - птички мирно пели среди растущих алмазов, солнце играло лучами в кроне дерева, прожигая в тени на земле небольшие светлые пятнышки, вкус индейки был просто божественен, а материал методички был не так уж и сложен для понимания. Словом, Эван с удовольствием наслаждался своим обеденным временем, ни о чём не беспокоясь.

Пока из-за дерева не появилась сначала нога в высоком черном кеде, а вслед за ней и её хозяин: самый главный проблемный студент и, к его собственному неудовольствию, ныне президент старшей школы имени Джин Грей, Квентин Квайр собственной персоной. Подперев плечом дерево, Квайр ласково постучал Эвана по голове, привлекая его внимание:

— Тук-тук, апокалипсис-младший, чо как?

Невозмутимо дожёвывая бутерброд, Эван старательно делал вид, что не замечает столь наглого вмешательства: быть может, если игнорировать все попытки Квайра вторгнуться в его личную жизнь, когда-нибудь этому задире надоест до него докапываться и он просто отстанет. Но, к несчастью для Эвана, Квентин был не из тех, кто так легко сдаётся.

— Эй, там, поработитель человечества, — присев рядом на корточки, Квайр беспардонно потянул на себя методичку, которой Эван пытался от него отгородиться. — И как долго ты планируешь просидеть с таким покерфейсом? — смотря глаза в глаза, с усмешкой спросил он. Эван лишь отвёл взгляд в сторону и молча дёрнул книжку на себя.

— Пф! — прыснул Квайр. — Какие мы нежные. Ладно, дурень, — с той же старательностью, с какой Эван игнорировал его, Квентин в отместку делал вид, что не замечает эти потуги. Пристроившись рядышком под деревом, Квайр закинул руки за голову и, устроившись поудобнее, продолжил: — Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне с домашкой по математике. И под «помог» я подразумеваю «сделал её за меня». Как ты на это смотришь? — с широченной улыбкой спросил он.

— С какой это стати? — Эван, смирившись с тем, что от Квайра так просто не избавиться, попытался возразить ему.

— Потому что это твой долг, как моего избирателя? — прищурив один глаз, предположил Квентин с такой непринужденностью, как будто у него на футболке не красовалась надпись "Долой президента Квайра!".

— Я голосовал за Анола, президент Квинтаниус Квайр, — с долей радости, что он нашёл, чем подколоть, заметил Эван.

— Квинтавиус, — поморщившись, поправил его Квентин, мысленно выругавшись: «Будь проклят этот Ксавье и его дурацкая телепатия!» И тут же выдвинул новое предположение: — Потому что ты хорош в математике?

— Бру хорош в математике. И к тому же это ещё не значит, что он или я должны делать её за тебя, — тяжело вздохнув, Эван нехотя закрыл методичку и отложил её в сторону. Квайр всегда отличался излишней болтливостью, а значит, их разговор так быстро не закончится. Мысленно Эван уже успел попрощаться с последними спокойными минутами обеда, на которые настроился.

Казалось бы, наглость Квентина уже достигла своей максимальной точки, но тут произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Выпрямившись, Квайр неожиданно навалился на Эвана с объятиями и громко протянул:

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг? — и уставился на него с улыбкой от уха до уха, невинно хлопая глазками.

— Да ты совсем с ума сошел? — в отвращении закричал Эван, рукой отталкивая от себя наглую рожу Квентина на максимально возможное расстояние, которое только позволяли его способности.

— Женевиз, воэто ивавда так, — невнятно пробубнил Квайр, одновременно пытаясь убрать его руку со своего лица. И, как только ему это удалось, снова подполз ближе к Эвану, который тут же принял оборонительную позицию кулаками вперёд.

— Эй-эй, я понял, больше никаких дружеских обнимашек! — примирительно выставив ладони перед собой, попытался успокоить его Квайр.

— Мы с тобой не друзья, — чётко произнёс Эван, вложив в эти слова всю ненависть, что он испытывал к Квайру.

— Ох, ещё какие друзья, — рассмеялся Квентин. — С самого первого дня ты был в команде плохих парней, неужели эта истина тебе до сих пор не раскрылась? Неужели тебя не удивляло, что профессор «Я-смотрел-слишком-много-вестернов» на всех групповых занятиях определял тебя в так называемую группу риска?

— Такой группы не существует, — Эван попытался сказать что-то в свою защиту, хотя и сам слабо этому верил. В словах Квайра, хотя ему и тяжко было это признавать, присутствовала доля правды: он, Иди, двое новеньких да и сам Квентин всегда оказывались в одной команде. Никто не произносил этого вслух, но за глаза почти все студенты называли их «плохишами». И как бы яростно Лори ни защищала Иди, как бы сильно Спрайт или сам Эван ни старались доказать другим, что они хорошие ребята и в будущем станут лучшими из Людей Икс, за ними уже закрепился ярлык плохих парней.

— Да ты сам в это не веришь, — после недолгого молчания хмыкнул Квайр. И добавил, когда Эван испуганно на него уставился: — Я телепат, помнишь об этом?

— Прекрати копаться в моей голове без разрешения! Уж кто-кто, а друзья так не поступают!

— Ой, да ладно заливать-то. Или ты думаешь, что твой любимый профессор «Я-лучший-капитан-Звёздного-Флота» всегда следовал нормам этики, перечисленным в его книге? Да как бы не так!

Эван ещё долго молчал, сверля Квентина взглядом. Пойти на уступки и сделать-таки за него домашку по математике было равносильно очередному проигрышу в одной из их многочисленных стычек, а ведь он так хотел хоть раз выйти победителем. Просто чтобы доказать самому себе: в мире, где Квентин Квайр — истинное зло, он, Эван Сабахнур, всегда будет побеждать его, как настоящий супергерой. Приятная фантазия, которой было бы неплохо стать реальностью.

— Знаешь, Квайр. Да пошёл ты! — Эван хотел было вставить пару крепких словечек, которым его научил дядя Уилсон, но сдержался. Вместо этого он ловко вскочил на ноги, подобрал с травы методичку и отвернулся от Квайра, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен и он собирается идти обратно в школу.

— Видит бог, я хотел решить всё мирно, — от ухода его остановил голос Квентина, раздавшийся из-за спины. Эта фраза да и сам тон, которым она была сказана, не предвещали ничего хорошего для Эвана. С опаской он обернулся и, если бы его кожа от рождения не была серовато-бледной, то Квентин с удовольствием смог бы отменить, как сильно она побледнела. Эван не мог оторвать взгляда от журнала, который Квайр держал в своих руках: это был один из выпусков плейбоя, что постоянно подсовывал ему дядя Уилсон. Как бы сильно Эван ни противился такому подарку, мистер Уилсон всегда приговаривал: «Если не сегодня, то завтра ты ещё скажешь мне спасибо, сынок!»

Вот уж действительно: спасибо, дорогой дядя Уилсон!

— Ну так что с домашкой? — помахивая журналом, тоном победителя спросил Квайр, довольно улыбающийся своей выходке.

— Когда она тебе нужна? — обречённо выдохнул Эван.

— К завтрашнему дню было бы отлично! — ответил Квайр и, в два шага поравнявшись с Эваном, закинул руку ему на плечо. — Говорил же: мы с тобой самые настоящие друзья! Ведь только друг может сделать всю домашку за двоих. И только друг никогда никому не расскажет о складе порнографии под кое-чьей кроватью, не так ли? Ну что, друзья навек, Эван?

— Друзья навек, — нехотя процедил тот сквозь зубы.

Так они и пошли в обнимку в сторону школы, под дребезжание звонка, зовущего студентов на послеобеденные уроки. И в тот момент ни один из них даже не подозревал, что именно этот разговор станет началом их пусть и странной, но самой настоящей дружбы.


End file.
